Alan
Perfil thumb|300px|Alan *'Nombre:' アラン / 阿兰 / Alan *'Nombre real:' 阿兰·达瓦卓玛 (阿蘭・達瓦卓瑪) / Alan Dawa Dolma *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapera, Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ganzi, Sichuan, China *'Estatura: '''158cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Agencia:' **Avex Management **Arck Production Sobre Alan 'Primeros años Fue descubierta por Avex Trax durante las audiciones en China en 2006. Su padre era un oficial del Gobierno y su madre era cantante. Al crecer con sus abuelos cerca de Danba (Rongtrag, también conocido como el Valle de la belleza) comenzó a una edad temprana a aprender a tocar el erhu ''(violín chino de dos cuerdas). En 1997 comenzó a asistir a la escuela secundaria de Sichuan en Chengdu. 'Carrera En 2003 fue aceptada en la Academia de Arte PLA en Beijing y se especializó en el erhu ''y en canto y más tarde se unió a "Feel Fine Band", un grupo de jóvenes artistas femeninas de instrumentos tradicionales chinos. En 2005 lanzó su álbum debut independiente chino ''Shengsheng Zui Rulan y representó a China en la 9na Asia New Singer Competition, donde ganó el segundo lugar. Avex Trax llevó a cabo audiciones en China en 2006 y en abril del mismo año Alan fue seleccionada entre 40.000 concursantes. '2007: Debut' Posteriormente se mudó a Tokio en septiembre de 2007 y tomando el nombre artístico de alan, lanzó "Ashita e no Sanka" el 21 de noviembre de 2007. El 20 de mayo de 2008 lanza el single digital llamado "Shiawase no Kane" en versión japonesa y "Ai Jiu Shi Shou" en chino y cuyas ganancias fueron en apoyo a las víctimas del terremoto de Sichuan. En julio de 2008 "Natsukashii Mirai ~longing future~" fue seleccionado como el tema musical del canal NHK para el programa de televisión "Safe The Future". Este fue también el primero de cinco sencillos mensuales consecutivos que representaban los cinco elementos de Godai, representado éste a la Tierra; "Sora Uta" representa el Aire, "Kaze no Tegami" representa el Viento, RED CLIFF Shin Sen, el Fuego y "Megumi no Ame" el Agua. alan fue elegida para cantar los temas principales de las dos partes de la película épica china RED CLIFF (Acantilado rojo). Las canciones fueron lanzadas en chino y en japonés. RED CLIFF ~Shin.Sen~ fue lanzado el 15 de octubre de 2008 como parte de los cinco sencillos que representaban los cincos elementos y la segunda canción Kuon no Kawa fue lanzada el 8 de abril de 2009, un mes después del lanzamiento de su álbum debut "Voice of EARTH". Interpretó Xīn·Zhàn ~RED CLIFF~ en el festival de Cannes en mayo de 2008. Kuon no Kawa alcanzó el #1 en la lista diaria de Oricon y #3 en la kista semanal de Oricon Weekly. Originalmente este single debutó en el #9 en la lista semanal, pero al sexto día alcanzó el puesto #1 conviertiendose es su primera canción Top 10, así como su primer single al tope de la lista diaria. Su décimo single BALLAD ~Namonaki Koi no Uta~ que fue lanzado el 2 de septiembre de 2009 fue planeado para un lanzarse en verano BALLAD ~Namonaki Koi no Uta~ ''era una canción para la película del mismo título. Poco después del lanzamiento de su décimo single, fue anunciado que su 11º single ''Swear sería lanzado el 4 de noviembre de 2009, así como su segundo álbum "My Life". El álbum fue lanzado el 25 de noviembre de 2009, ocho meses después del lanzamiento de su álbum debut "Voice of EARTH". '2010: Primer y segundo concierto' Alan celebró su primer concierto "Voice of you" el 24 de enero de 2010. En su concierto canto "Diamond" de su próximo doble single "Diamond/Over the clouds", su primer concierto en DVD 1st concert voice of you in TOKYO 24. 01.2010, fue pueto a la venta en 24 de marzo de 2010. En abril de 2010 anuncia que su 13º single "Kaze ni Mukau Hana" sería lanzado el el 7 de julio. La canción principal es una canción para la película Hisshiken Torisashi. Su segundo concierto se celebró el 16 de julio y tres conciertos contó con la participación de una orquesta sinfónica en Osaka y Tokio. También comenzó a utilizar Twitter para comunicarse directamente con los fans. En octubre su 14º single Kanashimi wa Yuki ni Nemuru fue puesto a la venta, la pista fue elegida como el tema principal de la película Sakurada Mongai No He y el B-side Namonaki Tane fue tema central de TAMALA 2010, una película de animación mostrada en la convención de ese año sobre la Diversidad Biológica. '2011: JAPAN PREMIUM BEST y regreso a China' En 2011 en colaboración con el tenor Fukui Kei, lanzó su primer single en colaboración. Ai wa chikara fue escogido como el tema del drama Sengoku Shippuden Futari no Gunshi transmitido por TV Tokyo. Poco después se anunció su primer álbum recopilatorio. "JAPAN PREMUIN BEST AND MORE" fue lanzado el 3 de marzo que contiene todos sus singles japoneses antes publicados, además de un mini-álbum que contiene cuatro canciones nuevas y dos canciones en colaboraciones publicadas anteriormente. En junio Minna De Ne ~PANDA with Candy BEAR's /Ikiru fue lanzado como el 15vo single and segundo double A-side. La canción fue utilizada como tema principal para los personajes "Candy Bear's" los que fueron creados para promover que dos pandas gigantes llegaban al Zoológico de Ueno. En 31 de julio durante su tercer concierto "alan JAPAN PREMIUN BETS AND MORE LIVE 2011" celebrado en Showa Women's University Hitomi Memorial Hall en Tokio, alan anunció que iba a centrarse en sus actividades en China, pero le asegura a sus fans japoneses que continuaría con sus promociones en Japón y no renunciaría a esta parte de su carrera. El DVD fue lanzado el 21 de diciembre del mismo año. En octubre se anuncia que Avex Trax China había quebrado y que alan había firmado un contrato con Yuehua Music. Su primer single bajo el nuevo sello Wo Huilaile fue lanzado como single digital en China, Taiwan y Hong Kong el 22 de noviembre. '2012: Love Song' En junio de 2012 se lanzó su primer álbum chino, después de casi un año de preparación bajo el nuevo sello discográfico. Love Song incluye 12 canciones producidas por lo productores Anson Hu y Yuan Weiren y una versión japonesa del mismo título del álbum. El 21 de septiembre alan actuó como protagonista en el musical "Crystal Goddess" celebrado en el estadio The Bird's Nest en Beijing. '2013: Nuevos proyectos en Japón y nuevo álbum chino' En 2013 después de un año centrada en sus actividades en china alan anunció por Twitter que iba a lanzar una nueva canción en japonés ese año. Poco después se anuncia dos canciones nuevas DREAM EXPRESS Mugen Cho Tokkyu y Ima Hito Tabi No Shura. La primera fue elegida como tema de apertura del anime Train Heroes transmitido por TV Tokyo y la segunda como tema de una obra del mismo nombre. En marzo de 2013 se lanza su séptimo single digital chino. Home fue escrita y compuesta por alan y fue elegide como tema para el drama "DI Ershier Tiao Hun Gui". Dramas *Why Love You (PPTV, 2010) Temas para Dramas *''叹乡思（Tan Siang Si)'' tema para An Oriental Odyssey (2018) *''转念 (Change)'' tema para Demon Catcher Zhong Kui (2018) Películas *The Rise of a Tomboy (2016) *Pink Lady (2013) *The Tibetan Dog (2011) Voz *Two Faces of My Girlfriend (2007) 'Discografía ' 'China' 'Albums' 'Mini-Albums ' 'Singles' 'Singles Digitales ' 'Japón' 'Albums' 'Álbum Recopilatorio' 'Singles ' Curiosidades *'Educación:' Academia de Arte PLA en Beijing. *'Idiomas:' Chino y japonés. *'Especialización:' Canto y Erhu (violín chino de dos cuerdas). *'Familia:' Madre y Padre. *Su álbum Shengsheng Zui Rulan fue re-lanzado en tres ocasiones en 2006, 2010 y 2011, además cuenta con covers de éxitos de varios cantantes chinos. Las ediciones del 2006 y 2011 cuentan con una orden de pistas distinto. *Obtuvo el puesto #6 en la lista de las mujeres mas hermosas de china realizada en una pagina web el 31 de Marzo en 2009. *Actualmente vive en Japón. *Comenzó a tocar el Erhu (también llamado "violín chino de dos cuerdas" instrumento tradicional de origen chino). *Su canción "Diamond" fue utilizado como ending (tema de salida) para el anime Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen secuela del anime inuyasha en donde la cantante coreana BoA también su canción "Every Heart" para el ending. *La canción #10 Sign de su álbum Xi De Dongfang esta cantada en tibetano. *Las canciones de su álbum Love Song "Wo Huilaile", "Fenghuang", "Love Song", "BABY BABY", "Ian Ian" se publicaron anteriormente en singles digitales. La canción Love Song ~ ''Kitto Mou Ichido ''~ ''es una versión japonesa de la canción Love Song. *Su cancion "DREAM EXPRESS Mugen Kukan Cho Tokkyu" fue elegida como opening (tema de apertura) para el anime Train Heroes. *"Shiawase no Kane" y "Ai Jiu Shi Shou" es el primer single digital Japonés/Chino lanzados al mismo tiempo por lo que tienen la misma cubierta. Son dos canciones cantadas en japonés y chino mandarín lanzados despues de una semana del terremoto de Sichuan en 2008, todas las ganancias fueron para ayudar a las victimas para su ciudad natal. Enlaces *Perfil (Avex Management) *Perfil (Arck Production) *Sitio Oficial *Baike Baidu *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Blog Oficial (GREE) *Blog Oficial (China) *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa *Instagram Galería Alan08.jpg Alan03.jpg Alan09.jpg Alan10.jpg Alan04.jpg Alan11.jpg Alan12.jpg Alan01.png Videografía 'China' Alan - 我的月光 ～Moon Light ～ (Wo De Yue Guang ～Moon Light ～)|Wo De Yue Guang ～Moon Light ～ Alan - 落单的翅膀 (Luo Dan De Chibang)|Luo Dan De Chibang Alan - 炫影 (Xuan Ying ~Sharp Light~)|Xuan Ying ~Sharp Light~ Alan - 凤凰 (Feng Huang) (Phoenix)|Phoenix Alan - Love Song|Love Song Alan - Home|Home Alan - 蓦兰 (Mo Lan)|Mo Lan Alan - 阡陌 (Qian Mo)|Qian Mo 'Japón''' Alan - Asuhenosanka|Asuhenosanka Alan - Hitotsu|Hitotsu Alan - Natsukashi Mirai 〜 longing future 〜|Natsukashi Mirai 〜 longing future 〜 Alan - Sorauta|Sorauta Alan - Kaze no Tegami|Kaze no Tegami Alan - RED CLIFF ~ Mind · Battle ~|RED CLIFF ~ Mind · Battle ~ Alan - Megumi no Ame|Megumi no Ame Alan - Gunjou no Tani|Gunjou no Tani Categoría:Avex Management Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapera Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CModelo Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo